


Getting What He Wants

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden's Bi, Anger, Biting, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Demon Wolf, Deucalion's Bi, First Time Bottoming, Forced Orgasm, Helpful Aiden, Implied/Reference Past Abuse, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Protective Aiden, Protective Ethan, Rough Sex, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Top Deucalion, Top Ethan, sex as punishment, top aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Ethan has wanted something for two years. He just hasn’t taken it; he’s watched trying to figure out how to take it. He doesn’t think the feelings would go both ways, but he finds out differently. Although, it does take a little longer to get it and some heartache before he gets what he wants. I’ll post chapter a week after first two chapters.





	1. The Plan's Set

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything besides this idea and the Travis guy in this story. Travis is the guy in chapter 2 that Ethan's watching in the cage. He's named in Chapter 3.
> 
> AN: This played out in my head until I finally put it to words. It only took about 48 hours to right this, except the last five or six pages. The power going out put hold on that for a few days. However, I have finished it and hope that it is liked. I couldn’t find any like this online so I wrote my own. 
> 
> AN2: In the way Deucalion is in this story I’m going with how he was in season 5 and 6 helping Scott. Also this is before Beacon Hills so if the twins seem different it’s why. Don’t know if Beacon Hills will even happen with this story line. Aiden’s bi in this story.

Ethan was the only one in the living room at the moment besides Deucalion. He wasn't sure what exactly their alpha was doing. He was guessing he was listening to the TV since he didn't actually watch it. He wasn't always blind something he had learned when he was teaching Aiden and him to merge together. Deucalion just didn't use his alpha vision to watch the TV. Ethan flipped the station getting bored of the movie he'd been watching. He'd seen it before and wasn't thrilled about how the rest of the movie played out. He found a music video station dropping the remote. 

He was hoping that Aiden would get back soon. He'd gone with Ennis to get some things that they had needed. Which of course Kali had gone with because they were together. Aiden and he usually went on the runs together using Kali's truck. She wasn't crazy about letting them use it, but they hadn't crashed it. 

He had been glad when Deucalion had let them get their licenses. He'd wanted something semi normal even if their lives weren't. They had been given motorcycles the same day that they passed the test. He loved riding the bike on the open road. It felt like freedom something he hadn't had for years until he was fifteen. He was two months away from being eighteen, but it wasn't like he would be leaving the pack. Eighteen didn't mean they got the right to go do what they wanted to do, like college or something. 

Aiden and he had planned it out though; they were going do something fun. They did it for the last two years, the week of their birthdays they just took off. They didn't have to say where they were going or when they'd be back. It wasn't like their old pack; they had some freedom to do what they wanted to do. Half the time they did the same thing, but this year he had a plan of his own. 

He wanted to see the beach because he couldn't remember if he liked it there or not. He saw it on the TV, but that didn't mean anything. He knew Aiden didn’t want to get near the water though. He was terrified of sharks since they were kids. He didn't know why, but he couldn't even get Aiden to watch Jaws with him. Even if he had it on and Aiden was in the room he'd have nightmares. He was the same way if Aiden put some movie on about tornadoes. The movie Twister freaked him out so much he had forbid Aiden to watch it again.

~ED DE~

Ethan let his eyes shift from the ceiling to where Deucalion was sitting. He didn't look right at him, just to the right. He had done it before and so far he hadn't been caught at least not by Deucalion. Aiden had caught him doing it before. He didn't know how his brother could tell where his head was going. He blamed it on their bond and when they merged he could see Aiden's thoughts too. It was how Aiden had first found out just what he thought. 

He couldn't help it, he was gay and Deucalion was good looking. He had watched so many times when he thought he wasn't going to be caught. The only flaw was he had never once seen Deucalion with a guy. He suspected that he might have something going on with his Emissary, but he couldn't prove that either. Morell could mask her scent so he didn't even know she was there at times. 

Ethan closed his eyes when he saw Deucalion shift his head; he had looked right at him. He was glad he hadn't been looking right at him. He kept his heart steady knowing how to after years of learning. He had learned that when he was seven from his parents. It was how he had avoided more abuse at time from his former alpha. He was hoping that he seemed like he was asleep because he didn't want to have to answer that question. The one about why was he watching like he had been. 

He could still feel eyes on him and he really wanted to know just which eyes were on him. The ones that were blind or the ones Deucalion could still see from. He was lying so still that he didn't know if it looked natural or not. He heard the chair make the sound it always did when someone left it. He listened hoping that Deucalion was leaving the room, but the footsteps got closer. He didn't hear the extra sound from the cane that Deucalion walked with though. He had two choices in why, he was using his alpha eyes or knew the place well enough not to need to. He was once again hoping for the latter. 

A moment later the TV was turned off and Ethan didn't have to open his eyes to know Deucalion was right beside him. He had dropped the remote on the floor beside him. He wasn't scared; Deucalion had never showed him a reason to run. He had never tried to hurt him like the bastard he had put down had. He wouldn't turn the offer down, but he still didn't want to ask. 

He'd had plenty of guys since he'd been fifteen. Bars, clubs, and he'd had Aiden help him with a few guys that hadn't wanted to unless they could have both of them. When he had been told to Seduce another werewolf Deucalion had never sent him after the she-wolves. His alpha knew he wouldn't hide who he was or what he wanted. The only thing he hadn't done was be the one that was getting fucked. He wasn't going to let his guard down even if Aiden had offered to watch his back. 

~ED DE~

"You can't fool me, Ethan," Deucalion said sitting on the edge of the coffee table watching the younger werewolf fake sleeping. "I might not have taught you how to fake sleeping, but I can tell the difference." he had been waiting to see if he had been wrong. 

He hadn't been though, Ethan had been watching him. He'd felt it for months, but he also knew that Aiden went either way depending on the assignment. Ethan never faltered from what he had said the first time he'd tried to send them both after a female werewolf. Ethan had told him flat out he wasn't fucking anything unless it had a dick. He had actually been proud of the older twin. It was the first time he had stood up for his self without Aiden saying it first. 

"I'm not upset or angry, but if you want something you have to actually ask," Deucalion said, "You're usually good at voicing your opinion. Drives Kali nuts when I occasionally do something you'd brought up instead of her idea." he smiled before getting up from his seat squatting beside the couch. "He tried to break you, but you never gave him what he wanted. He never broke your spirit, just your trust of anyone besides Aiden. I'd never touch unless you actually said yes," 

Ethan could feel Deucalion's hand less than an inch above his shirtless torso. He hadn't felt like putting a shirt back on after he'd come back from the run with Aiden. He'd showered and just crashed on the couch. He heard his heart skip and there was no way Deucalion had missed that. Two years he had been watching, not months, years. He just hadn't acted on what he had wanted. Instead he fucked guys picturing someone else below him. He jacked off in the shower making sure no one heard him when he came. 

"Yes," Ethan breathed out, but at the same moment the door to the house opened and Deucalion was gone from his side.

He growled out frustrated because he had wanted Aiden to get back. Now he wished they had taken longer. He didn't miss the almost silent laugh from Deucalion either. Deucalion knew he was ready to throttle the others for coming back. He laid there for a moment before he got up off the couch. His luck really had to get better today or he was going to have to go find someone to fuck tonight. There was no way he could get what he had just agreed to with the rest of the pack there. 

~ED DE~

"So you going to lay there sulking for the rest of the day?" Aiden asked two hours later. He hadn't missed Ethan's mood or rather moods. They were changing from happy, frustrated and he was shocked about the aroused one. Unless it was at night or in the shower Ethan was doing anything there. 

"I'm not sulking, you're the one that does that if you lose a fight with Kali," Ethan laughed before having a pillow chucked at his head. He caught it, just barely and growled back at Aiden before slinging it back. He didn't miss his target since Aiden had been laughing at him. "You're so dead bro," he got up going across the room tackling Aiden to the bed. 

"Shit," Aiden laughed trying to get free, but Ethan had already started tickling him. He turned so his back was facing his brother, but it only gave Ethan more places to get him. "Take it back," he gasped trying to catch his breath still laughing. "Or I'll bring out my other weapon." 

Ethan was laughing too, "You got nothing on me, little brother." he didn't stop until he was sure Aiden had learned his lesson. "I always win the tickle monster fight," he said in trumpet voice getting off the bed. However, he hasn't planned on Aiden coming back for revenge. He yelled out as Aiden tackled him to the floor and started in on his own tickling revenge. "Aiden," he wouldn't admit he squeaked, but he did. 

He turned over on his back trying to Aiden's hands away from his sides. It just wasn't working Aiden used that moment to pin his brother's hands in one. He used his other hand to seek his revenge. "Yeah I do, bro," Aiden smiled leaning down so he was right against Ethan's ear. "I know all about why you took that second shower when we got back. You got it bad, big brother," he wasn't stupid. He did merge with his brother and how Ethan thought he wouldn't know was beyond him. 

Ethan froze in that moment right before Aiden stopped tickling him. "Aid," he didn't know what to say. He had hoped that Aiden would never bring it up, he hadn't before now. "Shut up and get off me," 

"Nope, you won't admit it if I get up. You need help? The way you're going it might be another two years," Aiden sat back, but he didn't move. There was no way that every guy Ethan had fucked in the last year and half was named Duke. It was what he'd heard his brother saying every time he got off. He told Ethan exactly that too poking his side. "Say it, I'll help you get what you want," he just needed to hear it out loud. "We don't keep secrets." He was tired of not saying anything after Ethan had made him stop months ago.

"Do I have some sign that says I can't?" Ethan asked batting Aiden's hands away from poking him again. He groaned knowing Aiden wouldn't let up. "It's not a secret anymore, he thought you were the one watching him," there was no use in lying to Aiden. "I got caught watching him while you were gone. I thought he wouldn't notice," 

Aiden laughed, "Sorry it's the part where he thought I wanted him to fuck me. I don't bottom; last I checked you won't either. I doubt our alpha's going to do it so you can get what you want," he was trying to think of a way to get Ethan what he wanted. "I don't think having Deucalion fuck you for the first time is the way to go. He's not the gentlest person, but he's not Blane."

"Who says I haven't?" Ethan asked pushing Aiden back before he sat up. "I could have, we've been free of that bastard for three years almost. I've had tons of chances." He didn't know why he was getting defensive. It was his brother not anyone else. "Why do you even care?" 

"One, you are my big brother. I'd do anything to make sure you are happy and no one hurts you," Aiden said standing up before pulling Ethan with him. "Second, every time you get laid I've been out with you. We have never gone out alone and you know that. So of course I would know if you were getting fucked," he could tell that Ethan had forgotten the part about merging so he reminded him of that too. “Plus, if someone was fucking you for the first time, I’d sure as hell feel that. Trust me I know for a fact on that,” he knew exactly what it felt like.

"I should have known that would bite me in the ass," Ethan growled, "I never said I wouldn't. I just haven't wanted to. I can't exactly ask you to do that. It might be a little over the line, even for us." He was sure some of the things they did might be close to it, but he didn’t care. Aiden was his brother, best friend, and anchor. He’d do anything for him just like Aiden had done for him for so many years.

"You'd probably enjoy having it bitten," Aiden smiled before Ethan punched him in the arm. "Ow, jeez, too soon," he rubbed his arm looking at his brother who was doing the same. He knew Ethan had felt it like he’d been punched too. "Who says you can't ask me for that. If you'd asked me to do it I would have gladly fucked you," he was trying to easy the tension. "We can go out tonight, I'll find you a guy and hide in the closet if it makes you feel better." he wasn't about to let Deucalion hurt his brother. He might have saved them, but he didn't trust him that much even after this long. "He tries anything stupid then he's dead," 

"NO, you are not going to kill anybody. If I even agree to this, you swear to me you will not kill." he wasn't going to have some guy killed if Aiden thought he wasn't doing right. They already had enough deaths on their hands to last a lifetime. He didn't want someone that was innocent dying. It had already happened once and he knew what his eyes would be if he wasn’t an alpha. He still regretted it, but didn’t want to think about it right now. "Swear to me on our parents' graves that you won't." 

"E, I won't let anyone hurt you again. You can't make me swear to something like that. I'd die to protect you," Aiden said in a low voice. "I won't let him hurt you either," he added knowing he would find a way to destroy their alpha if Deucalion ever did anything to hurt Ethan. 

"I know you would, but I am not going to live without you. So you're going to promise me that." Ethan said not moving until Aiden finally nodded. "That's what I thought. Now how the hell are you going to find someone to do that? We trust only each other," 

"Leave it to me, I will have you de-virgined by morning," Aiden said with a devilish grin before patting his brother on the back before he left the room. 

"Aiden?" Ethan asked, but his brother had already left their room. He groaned knowing that whatever Aiden had planned was really going to backfire. He hoped that it wouldn’t cause most of the time Aiden came up with really great plans. He was more street smart than book, but Aiden was both.

~TBC~


	2. Finding A Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden breaks into club so he can help Ethan find a guy not wanting his brother's first time bottoming to be with their alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all the club scene with mentions of the past. Aiden's extremely protective and mentions of Ethan being just as protective. Mentions of the past.

Ethan wasn't sure why he had agreed to go with Aiden to the club that his brother had found. Aiden had broken in to the back door getting them in that way. For the last hour they had been dancing with random guys. Each one Aiden would vet seeing how they acted towards him. So far every one of them had been too hands on and pushy according to Aiden. He wasn’t entirely wrong though because not one of them had been good enough to trust. 

At the moment, he was watching one of the guys that worked in the place. He was dancing in the cage, shirtless. Ethan kept his eyes on the guy while yet another guy grabbed his waist jerking him back. He knew Aiden was directly to his right and he didn't miss the growl his brother let out. He gave him a look telling him it was okay. If he was actually going to let someone fuck him he had to deal with being on the receiving end. 

Aiden didn't listen though because the guy was lifted away a second later. Ethan groaned knowing that he was going to have a slim chance of anything happening tonight. He knew it was Aiden's way of still protecting him though. "What was the problem with him?" he asked still watching the cage guy. 

"Too controlling," Aiden said, "You have to be in control even if it's from the bottom," he knew Ethan's type for the most part. "Found someone you like I see," he smiled looking up at the guy as well. "Want me to ask if he's available?" Aiden had done it before; he’d gone as far as doing the guy first. It might seem extreme, but he wasn’t going to have a repeat of first time Ethan had gone to have sex with a guy. 

"I already did when you went to the bathroom," Ethan grinned. "He gets off at midnight, just got another two hours to wait." he wasn't shy about asking for what he wanted when it came to others. He just hadn't been able to do it when it came to their alpha. He kept his eyes on the guy, who was watching him right back. He had moved near the cage when he'd started dancing again. 

"Same deal, but til then we're finding me someone. If I'm going be watching your back I need to get laid first." Aiden said, but he didn't take his eyes off the guy in front of them. "I'm horny as hell and it's your fault, you kept turning the guys to me. I might mostly go for women, but a guy grinding against me like that doesn't turn me off. My dick feels like it’s going to explode already." 

Ethan laughed, "You are the one that still has your brother in a vice grip dancing with him. So I'd say it's your fault too," he felt Aiden's grip loosen before he moved completely away. He knew that Aiden hadn’t paid attention to what he was doing. He’d already felt just how hard his brother was. His own cock was steel in his pants. "I'll find you a guy, but tomorrow night we'll go to a regular bar. I'm not going near the women, but I'll help you hook one." 

"Two, I want two. Strawberry blondes are preferred and I'd never ask you to do that," Aiden said letting Ethan go knowing that his brother knew what he liked in a guy. 

He was pickier than his twin though, which made it harder to find his type even in a club like this. Then again, tonight every single one of the guys that had been too pushy and rough for his liking towards Ethan was what he wanted. He liked listening to them beg for him to fuck them just the way they kept trying to do to other guys. He made them beg to cum because he'd hold onto the base of their dicks refusing to let them off at first. 

It wasn't until he was about to cum did he let go. He'd let them cum then, afterwards he made them suck him off. He wasn't into cumming into their asses. He didn't think they deserved it the way they acted like they were god’s gift to men. Unless he was having a three way with Ethan and some guy his brother wanted he didn't fill the guy up. 

He'd wanted to do the same thing to their former alpha before they killed him. He had begged for his life, which he had gotten off on. Ethan just hadn't let him fuck him in their alpha form. He'd wanted to fuck him until he was seconds from death and then rip his throat out. It actually scared him at times that he felt that way. He knew it scared Ethan more, but he was trying to be more like his twin. 

Aiden pulled his self from his thoughts not wanting to ruin the mood for the night. He had one job watching Ethan's back while he got laid. Ethan was going to do the same and he'd think about leaving his brother alone with Deucalion. He could mask his scent for a while, but not long enough to stay in the closet. Deucalion was blind, but his nose still worked and ears. He'd hear a third heart beat in the room since everything was heightened when you lost one sense.

~DE ED~

Ethan was waiting outside the door to one of the rooms in the back. It was fifteen minutes until midnight and he wanted to be back out on the dance floor. He'd been in the room for the first twenty minutes his self. He'd left once he was sure Aiden wouldn't lose control. He'd sensed the anger coming off his brother, but he'd made him tone it down. He'd anchored his brother back to reality before he left the human alone. He wanted to get laid tonight not have to cover up some guy's body. 

He'd used their bond reaching out to find where Aiden's mind had gone once he'd left to find the guy. It had taken him a couple of minutes to bring his self back from the memory of the carnage of their former pack. He got Aiden's reasoning on the way he fucked guys the way he did. He just couldn't let him go too far again. He'd used the fact the guy had been murdering and raping women to justify what Aiden had done. What he'd done in covering the body up because his brother had snapped killing the guy. 

The door opening caused Ethan to turn finding Aiden walking out fixing his belt. "He's going to be feeling that for a week. Don't worry; he's alive, just passed out. I took your advice and didn't scratch him either. He was too damn bossy though. I should have gotten him to blow you so he wouldn't talk," Aiden complained shutting the door to the private room after locking it. 

"I already fucked him while he was blowing you," Ethan growled at his brother. "You usually like someone who's bossy and a talker. I couldn't even get off he kept trying to talk while blowing you." it was the second reason he had left once Aiden had calmed down. The guy had turned him off; it wasn’t even dirty talk either. He’d kept asking their names and telling them about his life. 

"If they're a talker then it vibrates when they're blowing you. Trust me, E, it feels good, you just have to control how long." Aiden said turning to Ethan taking hold of the end of his brother's shirt and pulling it up. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ethan protested, but he lifted his arms up having no choice. Half the guys in the place had been shirtless when he'd taken a glance earlier. He had watched the guy in the cage again, still keeping an ear on his brother. The guy had his fly undone then and he hadn't missed the bulge. The entire club smelled like sex and reeked of arousal.

~DE ED~

"If you want to be fucked you can't look threatening. I do not like this, but it's what you want," he was reaching for Ethan's belt, but the growl coming from his brother stopped him. It wasn't Ethan's playful growl, it was the one he used right before he was about to attack. 

"Touch my belt and I will fuck you until you're the one begging for mercy, little brother," Ethan said eyes going red. "I'm no ones damn bitch; you're helping me too much. You need to back the hell off right now. I love you, but I'll leave and say fuck it to this plan. I'm not going to have you leading me around with some leash." 

Aiden knew he'd gone too far and backed off from Ethan's belt. He just didn't let go of him pushing Ethan against the wall sinking his claws into his back. Pain was what brought Ethan out of his on edge ready to attack mode. He didn't sink them in deep, just enough to cause slight pain. "Stop, I won't let you be hurt. The guy turns out to be psycho I won't kill him, but I will make him pay. You're latching onto my emotions right now, pull it back," 

Ethan groaned, but he pulled back not realizing just how much he'd been trying to anchor his twin. "Sorry, didn't mean to snap. You know I don't handle it well when someone goes for my belt. I don't even know why I wore the damn thing." His belt being touched by anyone but his self in the process of sex always made him snap. 

"It's one more thing that has to be undone before anyone can get to you. Now, I'm taking it off because you tend to lash out like that. We don't need you attacking him just like you made sure I didn't mine." Aiden said retracting his claws before trying again to go for his brother's belt. Once he had it off he put it in one of his pants pockets. "Okay we can't get anything, but they don't know that. So here," he gave Ethan one of the condoms he still had and a bottle of lube. 

"You do realize I'm the older one here right? I'm supposed to be telling you this especially since you like fucking women too." Ethan pocketed the stuff though smiling glad that he had Aiden even if it was slightly annoying at times. "Thanks," 

"Yes and I always wear a condom. If it's the full moon I put two on cause the last thing I need is a baby," Aiden replied turning Ethan towards the way to the dance floor. "Five minutes til he's off. There is this thing I've heard about your pants..." he stopped getting a glare. "I'll be in the fourth room waiting. If you decide not to do it here text me," he said leaning against the wall. 

"I do know how to get a guy; jeez you're acting like I'm a complete virgin here. I have gotten more guys than you have," Ethan complained before going back to the dance floor. It wasn't the first time he'd lost his shirt, but he felt strange without his belt too. He knew Aiden was right on why he kept it, but he shoved it away. He was going to get what he wanted and then be done with it. 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time at the club with Travis, Ethan and he go back to Travis apartment. Things start out fine, but quickly go bad.

The club hadn't closed until two so for those two hours Ethan had been talking to the guy. He'd found out his name was Travis, not that it mattered. They'd danced too and he hadn't felt like he was being controlled. His guard wasn't down, but he had relaxed some. He had felt Aiden watching them so he hadn't minded relaxing. He had thought about just asking Travis to go back to the private room. He just didn't want to seem like he just wanted sex, even if that was what he wanted. He knew how to seduce the guy so he'd willingly bend over for him. 

Travis had ground against him and he'd felt his hardened member against his back. He hadn't even flinched when Travis had held him rotating their hips. He was trying not to panic and he'd done a great job at that. He didn't want to seem easy either even if he was asking for it. He had let Travis palm him on the floor, while they'd moved. He liked the guy because he wasn't pushy. He'd waited until after the first hour before he'd started feeling him up. 

The last twenty minutes at the club they'd talked, but mostly they had made out in one of the back booths. He was usually the one that pulled the guy into his lap. Let them move at their own will for a little before holding them still. He'd thrust up against them, pants still on. He'd get them off like that letting them kiss him, but he controlled it. If he didn't want to be kissed then he wouldn't let them. If he didn't want them touching him then he'd pin their hands behind them. 

Tonight, it was Travis that had done that to him in a way. Travis had pulled him onto his lap and they'd kissed. Travis had held him still by sliding his hands into the back pockets of his pants. He'd thrusted up against him just right; he had barely held the moans in as he'd cum from that. It was the first time he'd ever gotten off like that. Travis hadn't stopped him though; he'd talked him through it. It hadn't annoyed him either; he'd kept his eyes closed though. He'd felt when they'd shifted, seconds before he'd cum. 

It hadn't been the only thing Travis had done at the club. They hadn't gone to one of the private rooms, but he'd sucked him off right there in the booth. He’d let him do it because he felt safe knowing Aiden was near to stop things if it went too far. Aiden was the only reason he'd felt safe enough to go that far in a public place. 

They were now at Travis's apartment on the bed clothes scattered over the floor. He'd gotten his shirt back from Aiden before they'd left the place. He knew that his brother wasn't far if he needed him. He just wasn't going to think about it at the moment. Instead, Ethan was focused on Travis' mouth that was swallowing him down. 

He was close to cumming again and Travis' mouth was relentless. He was slow and fast, but at the moment he was moving up and down his cock. If he didn't know the guy was human he'd swear he was supernatural the way he was sucking him off. "FUCK," Ethan arched up forcing his eyes to stay shut. He felt his orgasm take him over as he shot all over Travis' chest. 

~ED DE~

"Damn you're still hard," Travis grinned moving up the bed kissing Ethan. He wrapped his hand around Ethan's cock using the cum as lube as he started jacking him off. "I like watching you cum, it's a turn on. I bet you're going look good when I got my dick in your ass. Fill you up having you begging, you should have invited your brother to join us. Wouldn't have minded having both of you." he smiled when he pulled back. "Why don't you turn over, Ethan. I'll give you what you want." He had been playing it cool at the club letting Ethan think he wasn’t controlling. 

"No, I'm bottoming from the top," Ethan said pushing Travis back. "It's the only way this works," he wasn't about to get on his knees where he couldn't see the guy. At the club he'd had an entire place full. Here it was just the two of them and he wasn't turning his back to the guy. "I don't beg either," 

"You will be," Travis said, but he moved back letting Ethan up. "You've had sex before right? The way you're acting right now you haven't." he asked moving his hand over Ethan's back. "I hadn't seen you before tonight and you're getting hostile. Not that I don't find it a turn on cause I do," he had given Ethan space for a few seconds, but he moved back into his space. 

"I have fucked more guys than you probably have. I don't like being pushed that's why I'm pissed at the moment," Ethan fought the urge to growl reminding his self that the guy was human. He couldn't hurt him, he had to act human, which was something he didn't always do. 

"Ah, so you've never got fucked. No worries, I got that covered. You didn't mind me being forward earlier so you can deal with it a little more," Travis said getting behind Ethan on his knees lining his self up. "Don't worry, I'm not going fuck you yet, just going make you feel it." he said right against Ethan's ear. He wrapped his arm around Ethan's waist holding him flush against his chest. He started moving his hand along Ethan's cock like before. "I'm on the edge, you move and I go in. Don't think you want that for the first time?" he asked voice going low. “I like fucking dry sometimes. It’s really intense, but I guess I could add a little lube to the mix,” he smiled. 

"Get the fuck off of me now," Ethan yelled out, he could feel Travis cock against his hole. He tried to move, but Travis hadn't been lying. He was right against him and he couldn't move without hurting both of them. He’d heal sure, but if he lost his temper Travis would get hurt. 

"Nope, you had all those guys in the club. You were turned on then, you kept watching me while your own brother was behind you. I read people for a living and know you want this." Travis said reaching for the lube still holding Ethan against him. "You came on my lap just from me dry humping you. I fucking sucked you off in that club and you took it." he poured the lube over his cock before using some on his own fingers. "I'm going finger fuck you first, it'll hurt at first, but if you relax you won't feel it." 

Ethan felt him shift back and he moved shoving Travis on the bed. "I said to get the hell off of me. That means get the hell off." He roared letting his eyes turn red feeling the anger burning inside of him. He saw the fear in Travis' eyes and he was glad the guy was scared. "I thought you were a descent guy, in the club you were nice, but now alone, you’re just as bad as the guys Aiden fucks to make them pay for being assholes," he reached for his clothes getting dressed. "You are lucky I'm not him, he would have killed you for what you did." he had a half of mine to do it his self. 

~ED DE~

 

Aiden's growl from the door told Ethan that Aiden was ready to murder the guy. He'd been so angry he hadn't heard Aiden come in. He didn’t know why he hadn't gotten there sooner, but he felt Aiden pulling him back towards him. 

"Wait outside the door," Aiden growled pushing Ethan out it and locking it. "Did you just try and rape my brother?" he grabbed Travis off the bed slamming him against the wall. He had promised Ethan he'd watch his back, but Kali had called him about something stupid. He'd walked away from the door for two minutes. He'd hung up on her when he'd heard the roar Ethan let out. "DID YOU?" he had his hands around Travis throat ready to kill him. He was ready to rip his throat open, but he was being pulled backwards. 

Travis fell to the floor chocking as he started breathing again. "Not really," he barely got out watching Aiden trying to get back to him. He was only being held back by Ethan at the moment. "He was being submissive so I thought he wanted it. I like certain things when comes to sex,” he said letting his hand go to his throat. “I like making them think I’m going fuck them that way. I get off on dominating guys and he said he hadn’t before so…” he stopped his self from finishing.

"STOP, AIDEN," Ethan was trying his best to hold his brother back. He'd snapped out of his trance when Aiden had shoved him out of the room. There was something about the way Travis had been that caused him to slip. He didn't know why, but he had felt better once he was out of the room. He'd broken the lock to get back in the apartment making sure Aiden didn't kill the guy. "IT"S AN ORDER," he growled out knowing Aiden would be pissed later, but he couldn't help it. It was his job to stop Aiden from going too far. 

Aiden looked down at Travis growling, "You better be damn lucky he isn't letting me kill you. I'd tear you apart and force feed you your own dick," he stopped fighting against Ethan letting him drag him out of the room. "Why didn't you kill him?" Aiden asked once they were clear of the apartment building. "He was going to fuck you and you were going to let him," 

"Well you did tell me I had to get fucked before I could let Deucalion fuck me. Where the hell were you at? You swore you'd be close, thanks Aid, this time you fucked up," Ethan yelled shoving his twin hard. 

"I was, Kali called me, she said Deucalion wanted us back because of something. I was outside the door until then. I had your damn back. And you know damn well that is not the kind of getting fucked I was meaning," Aiden shouted right back. "Why the hell did you let him get that close to you? When I gave you your shirt back I told you bottom from the top. Don't let the guy behind you."

"YOU DON"T ANSWER YOUR PHONE WHEN YOUR BROTHER NEEDS YOU," Ethan was beyond pissed. "I needed you, we get back you are so in the dog house with me," he got his anger under control before going over to where Aiden's bike was at. They had decided to just take one, but he got in the front refusing to be in the back. "Get the fuck on," he handed Aiden one of the helmets revving the bike up. 

"I'm sorry, Ethan," Aiden said so low that Ethan barely heard it. It was the first time in years he'd let his brother down. Every thing had been going great until Kali had fucked every thing up. He didn't know why she'd even bothered calling. He'd hung up before she had finished talking because he didn't give a damn about her. Ethan had needed him so he had gone to him. 

Ethan felt Aiden's arms tighten around his waist as he took off. He could feel the sadness coming from his twin. He was just too angry at the moment to tell Aiden he was glad he had saved him. Even if he had been late, Aiden had saved him again. He had gotten too comfortable and he wasn’t going to let that happen again. He had been wrong, so wrong about the way Travis was. He could still hear the guy in his head as he drove a little too fast. He just didn’t give a damn right now. 

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the events that went down at Travis apartment and the club. Aiden apologizes in his own way then they have breakfast. The breakfast goes great, it's just afterwards when Deucalion and Ethan are alone that it doesn't go well. They are so close to giving in too, but things come to screeching halt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this as late B-day gift to myself there will be two more chapters coming in next two weeks. No power so just posted these two today.

When they got back to the house Aiden got off the bike setting his helmet down before he walked away. He didn't go to the house knowing that he was going to have his ass chewed out. He hadn't just hung up on Kali, he'd told her to fuck off before he'd disconnected the phone. He didn't even bother looking back at Ethan since he knew just how upset his brother was. The whole way home he had felt the rage coming from his older brother. 

Ethan watched Aiden walk away wanting to go after him. He just didn't know what to say at the moment. He hadn't been scared like he had when Blane had tried it. He had been so close to just killing the guy. He refused to let anyone take advantage of him anymore and he hadn't when Travis had moved he had lashed out. He just hadn't taken the fatal blow that he'd felt Aiden wanting to do. 

Ethan went in the house ignoring Kali when she growled at him. "I'm not Aiden," was all he said before walking passed her. He walked to his bedroom slamming the door hard. He knew a little harder and he would have broken it, but he wasn't in the mood. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment, especially Kali. He stripped down going to the bathroom washing Travis scent from his body. 

Once Ethan was satisfied that the scent was gone he dried off leaving the bathroom and flopping down on Aiden's bed. He didn't bother getting dressed; it wasn't like anyone was going to bother him. He breathed in Aiden's scent needing the small comfort even if he was upset. He'd never stop needing his brother; he just hoped Aiden came back soon. He fell asleep listening to Deucalion telling Kali to just leave him alone. 

~DE ED~

Aiden walked into the bedroom he was sharing with Ethan at almost dawn. He had slept outside under the stars needing the space. He went to the dresser that he shared with Ethan. He took out what he had gotten the day before. He had planned on giving it to Ethan as a plan B if he hadn't liked the first plan. 

"I know how bad I messed up and I am sorry, you can always use this," Aiden said tossing the package on the bed beside Ethan. He could tell that his brother wasn't asleep, he was fake sleeping again. "You fake sleep badly, no wonder Deucalion could tell you were watching him." 

"You bought me a dildo for an apology?" Ethan asked turning over. He ignored the comment about fake sleeping. He hadn't been trying to fake it; he just hadn't wanted to wake up yet. 

"It's got three speeds or something. I had it as a fall back for last night. I figured you could use it," Aiden replied, "Just please warn me so I can leave the room,"

"No, I'm going to make sure you're sleeping and I'll wake you up howling when I cum," Ethan said back getting up off the bed. "How damn big do you think Deucalion is, cause jeez bro this is like the largest one they got," he couldn't help but laugh because he could tell Aiden was uncomfortable at the moment. They had sex with guys together, their dicks touching sometimes when fucked them same time. However, Aiden was uncomfortable getting him a fake dildo. He couldn’t help but find it amusing. 

"It wasn't the largest, there was one bigger, but I didn't think it could fit," Aiden groaned not wanting to think about the different toys that had been in the store. He hadn't really looked at size of it he had just gotten it. 

"And this will?" Ethan asked but he opened the package, "Thanks, now go shower you reek of Travis' scent. I so don't want to smell that bastard on you." Ethan said pushing Aiden towards the bathroom. "You get the scent off of you and I'll make breakfast." he smiled.

"No problem, bro. Sorry about last night and thanks for stopping me from killing him." Aiden said before he went to the bathroom. He hadn't even thought about changing once he'd gotten back. He didn't want to be reminded of the asshole anymore. Ethan didn't seem to be pissed off about it now so he wasn't going to mention it again. He did hear Ethan telling him he was forgiven, but he still didn’t feel like he deserved it yet. 

~DE ED~

Ethan was waiting on Aiden to come down so they could eat when he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He knew it wasn't Aiden right off, but didn't stop what he was doing. "Breakfast is almost done if you want any I can make you a plate," Ethan said setting the ones he'd made for Aiden and his self down. 

"Is the yes still valid?" Deucalion asked pulling the chair away from the table sitting down. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses at the moment. There was no reason to wear them in the house. He wasn't hiding the fact he was watching Ethan either. He wanted the younger alpha to know he was watching. He wasn’t going to hide what he was asking for like Ethan had.

"Yeah, but Aiden's coming down in a minute," Ethan said moving away from the table to get a third plate. He could tell that Deucalion had wanted to touch him when he’d said yes. He just wasn’t going to right now. Aiden might know what he wanted, but wasn’t going to shove it home so to speak. Deucalion was their alpha so it might get a little uncomfortable. 

As if on cue Aiden came down sitting in his usual spot. He wasn't sure why Deucalion was there, he never had eaten with them before. He usually waited for Kali and Ennis to get up before he'd eat. Okay so maybe the first month they were in the pack he had eaten with them. They all had eaten together until they had gotten into a routine of getting up earlier. 

It was just how things had gone and no one complained about it. Ethan and he liked eating with just the two of them. Even if they knew they had a pack that wasn’t going torment them by taking the food away. It was just a reflex of the old days when their alpha would tell them they had to eat like actual dogs. The first month in the alpha pack they had both kept expecting to have the food taken away. He couldn’t stand the sight of corn beef hash something he used to love so much. It was what had been called dog food in a dog bowl. 

"Are you two still planning on going to the beach?" Deucalion asked when Ethan sat down right beside his brother. He could sense that one of them was sending off unhappy emotions. He was thinking it was more Aiden since it had started when he came in.

"He's doing the beach, I'm not going near the damn water," Aiden said still not happy with the beach idea. He wanted to be anywhere, but the stupid ocean. He didn't know why he hated the place so much or why sharks terrified him. It was just how it was, but he had no intentions of examine his problems. He already had Ethan wanting to dive into their brains sometimes to fix problems. He liked keeping some things to his self when it came to feeling the way he did. 

"I swear I'm not going to fed you to a shark," Ethan groaned, "Stop giving me bitch face, it's the end of July, first of August. Think about the girls for you," he kicked Aiden under the table as he took a bite of his food. 

 

~DE ED~

 

He forced his self not to let out a sound at the taste. He really did enjoy actual food. Smelling corn beef hash made him want to throw up. It was one of the things that he had made sure was never bought on food runs. It was like a trigger for Aiden and him both if they smelled it. These days it was more anger and lashing out, the first few months in the pack had been different. They had both left refusing to even go near the kitchen until the scent was gone. 

He’d been glad when Deucalion made it clear they wouldn’t have it in the house to Kali and Ennis. He had gotten a kick out of it the one time Kali had been pissed and done it on purpose. Watching Deucalion yell at her for being so cruel had been almost enough justice. The best though had been when Deucalion had said they could drive her truck from then on. If she was going to be a bitch then they got rights to the truck on food runs. 

"I'll show you a bitch face later," Aiden said back punching Ethan in the arm. "That's for last night too," he smiled. "Apparently we're going to the beach. He's always wanted to surf, but since I refuse to get in the water he hasn't been either," sometimes they shared a few things that didn't mean a lot. Although if he thought about it the fear of sharks wasn't something he should have told. He just didn’t think Deucalion would feed them to sharks if they didn’t behave. The old pack maybe, but he felt slightly safe here. 

"Which beach?" Deucalion asked watching the both of them. He was listening too noticing the different emotions coming from the twins. He'd figured out after a month which twin was which. Their voices were different and Aiden was taller, but it was their scent that had done it. However, most of the time it was blended especially after they merged. He had noticed certain things about their personalities too. 

Ethan didn't mind cooking and didn't mind if he had to do it daily. Aiden would never admit to it, but Deucalion knew he was the one that was always baking something. He'd given them free reign over the kitchen. Aiden listened to most any music, but Ethan would put pop or alternative on. He’d heard them both singing before when they’d thought no one was paying attention. He had made sure Kali didn’t say a word about it either. 

He knew they were alphas, but they’d had a big chunk stolen from them to be kids. Even if they had their parents til they were ten. It was the other five years they’d been without that mattered. He had wanted to do something that showed he wouldn’t treat them like dogs. They had taken their alpha down, but weeks before he had given the bastard a beat down. He had barely stopped his self from delivering the killing blow. 

He had gone to check to see why Ethan and Aiden hadn’t shown at their usual meeting spot. He had found them since he’d been in his alpha form. He had known they wouldn’t have flaked since they wanted free so badly. At the time he hadn’t been sure which twin was which, until they had healed. It had taken two weeks to heal from the amount of damage that had been done. 

They had been given wolfsbane baths and had bite marks all over them from more than one mouth. The marks had been worse on Ethan who had been chained to the tree he found them at. He hadn’t been sure he was even alive at first with the spikes driven into his body. They had been lased with wolfsbane as well. Aiden hadn’t been as close to death, but he’d had almost the same wounds. He just hadn’t been staked to a tree, only chained. It had taken most of the two weeks for Aiden’s legs to heal since they had been shattered. Ethan’s arms had been the same way like they had been crushed. 

He had gotten Moriel to help him in saving the twins. He wasn’t going to let them die there like that. It was the first time he had seen first hand how monstrous the bastard had been to them. Ethan and Aiden had tried to take the alpha out that night, but hadn’t been strong enough yet. He hadn’t even said a word about their failed attempt. He had worked with them harder until they had gotten their freedom. It was the night before the full moon that they had gotten their justice.

Besides earlier that morning he hadn't seen them fight unless in practice battle. Aiden was still over protective even after two years. It was why he had found it odd that he hadn't gone up to their room that morning. Whatever had happened while they had been out had caused problems between them. Now they had made up, which hadn’t surprised him. The connection they had wouldn’t let something keep them from talking for too long. 

"One of the LA beaches,” Ethan stated breaking into Deucalion’s thoughts. “It's only thirty minutes from here, but didn't really want to go that far." Ethan said feeling Deucalion watching him. He looked over at his brother noticing Aiden was grinning. He wanted to kick him again, but he didn't. He'd pay him back later because at the moment he was enjoying his self. He looked up at Deucalion sliding his fork into his mouth. He slid it back out slowly wondering if he was actually being watched. "There are some really good clubs in the area," he added. 

Aiden bit back his laugh looking between the two other alphas at the table. "Just fuck already," he couldn't help it, they were driving him nuts. He took his plate before leaving the kitchen. He needed to get away from the tension in the kitchen before he locked them in a room. He had already considered it twice now.

~DE ED~

Ethan was glad that looks couldn't kill because he would have just murdered his own brother. He couldn't believe that Aiden had said what he had. He had been trying not to think about it at the table. He had failed at it though because he was already hard. He kept trying to mask his scent, but it was failing him. He should have better control over his libido by now, but his control was failing him. He shouldn’t have tried teasing with the way he was eating either. 

He finished his breakfast without say a word before he got up. He usually didn't do the dishes if he cooked, but Aiden had fled. He was alone at the moment with what he wanted. He'd told his self he wasn't going to be some fake sleeper like the day before. He just didn't want his control to slip and ask for it. He had asked for it the night before and he'd almost killed the guy. He had come so close, not to mention he'd about let Aiden do it. 

Deucalion sat his empty plate down on the counter. He hadn't asked what had happened, but he could feel the rage and anger coming from Ethan. It was one of the details he had figured out and hadn't told the others. He knew Ethan was calmer; he had used Aiden before to get what he'd wanted at the time. He saw that Ethan hated what he was asked to do. The only time he really provoked Ethan was when it came to Aiden. Ethan would get pissed off after Aiden did something he didn’t think was right. He wasn’t shy about telling how he felt about it either.

"Did you accomplish your goal last night?" Deucalion asked. He usually didn't listen to anything the twins said if they were in their room. He didn’t need to spy on them, but he had planned on talking to Ethan. He had left before Aiden had come out of the room promising to de-virgin his brother by morning. He actually knew that the goal hadn't been met by the way they had acted when they got home. He just wanted to hear it from Ethan out loud. "The door isn't cracked and I talked Kali out of taking both your heads off." 

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to slam it that hard. I just wanted his fucking scent off of me. It was making me sick and disgusted," Ethan said not answering the question about his goal though. He closed his eyes feeling the hand moving along his back. It was right there where his shirt and pants met. The way he was leaning against the sink had caused his shirt to ride up. He wanted to lean into it, but held off. 

"Who's he?" Deucalion asked feeling the anger disappearing from Ethan. He let his hand travel up Ethan's back not pushing the younger werewolf. He wanted him to want what he was doing even if he had said yes. He could tell Ethan was still holding back from actually taking it. 

"The guy that I was trying to use for my goal last night," Ethan relaxed into the touch because it wasn't rough at all. It wasn't like none of the guys in the club the night before. It wasn't invasive like Travis' at the end either. "I wanted someone else, but he probably wouldn't bottom so Aiden took me to get laid," he said letting out a breath before he told Deucalion the rest of the night. He left out the part about Aiden and him both fucking the other guy. 

Deucalion growled turning Ethan around to face him. "Why didn't you just ask me? You didn't need some human. You should have taken out just for trying that." He was pissed off and felt his self shifting. “I taught you better than that. I know I showed you both how to protect yourself,” Deucalion said in anger. “If anyone gets in your way you kill them. You still have a lot to learn about being an alpha. One is you kill if anyone tries to do something to you like that,” he finished in almost a snarl. His voice was almost deafening now and he was right in Ethan’s face. 

"That is why the hell I didn't ask you. I never want to kill an innocent person again. I still have a soul; it's beaten down and probably half broken. I still have it though; I try all the time to make sure Aiden doesn't lose his. He's learned too many things on how to kill from you. I owe you a lot, but I don't want to pay with my soul." Ethan jerked free walking away not wanting to be in the same space anymore. 

~DE ED~

 

He walked passed his brother going up the stairs to their room. He was trying to get as far as he could before he forgot and picked a fight he would lose with Deucalion. He slammed the door so hard that the picture on the wall fell breaking. He didn’t care though he could feel the rage building. He went over to nightstand picking up the lamp throwing it across the room. It shattered, but it still hadn’t helped. 

He let out roar lifting his bed up throwing it against Aiden’s watching it cause a crack in the wall. He smashed his hand into the wall not stopping even when his fist was gushing blood. He kept going feeling his knuckles breaking, but this time the pain was fueling his rage. It wasn’t bringing him back from the side of him he tried not to use. When he felt like he couldn’t lift his arm he switched making another hole in the wall barely avoiding the electrical wires when he made the first hit. 

"You keep fucking it up. Ethan's not me, he'll never accept killing even if he still does it when he's told. If you hadn't told him Travis should have been killed you might have got him. I wouldn't go growling at him either like you did. He tends to retreat since he knows he can't beat you in a fight," Aiden explained setting his plate down. "But he really wanted to punch the shit out of you." he smiled. They could both hear his brother upstairs making it clear that Ethan was taking out what he couldn’t on Deucalion on the house. “I’m going to go stop him from killing his self. You might want to avoid him for a while. I haven’t heard him this upset in years,” Aiden growled before taking off up the stairs He had to stop Ethan before he did real damage to his self.

Deucalion growled knowing everything Aiden had said was true. He didn't know why he gave a shit though. He shouldn’t have told Ethan he knew he was watching him. He shouldn’t have even asked if he could touch him. He had though and he still wanted Ethan. He just didn't know how to get what they both wanted. He flinched hearing Aiden’s roar to get Ethan to stop whatever he was doing. He tried not to listen, but he had caused it and even from here he could smell the blood. 

Once the sounds stopped he left the kitchen chancing it by going upstairs. He stood outside the twins’ room looking at the damage to it. Ethan’s bed was broken in half, glass all over the floor from the lamp. The balcony door was shattered as well and blood was covering the wall and floor. He hadn’t shifted his eyes back so he could see it all. The blood was almost sickening, but the worse was seeing Aiden holding Ethan. He could tell just how tight of a hold it was almost pinning Ethan to him to make him stop. Ethan was still fighting to get free though and his eyes were almost blood red. 

“Just leave us the fuck alone. Don’t even think about touching Ethan or I’ll find a way to cause you a world of pain.” Aiden growled out eyes red and fangs out. “You did this. You said you wouldn’t hurt either of us, but you did,” he didn’t move from the floor but he could tell the words were like a punch to the face or gut. He wasn’t about to move since it had taken a lot to get Ethan to stop. “GO,” He yelled using all his strength to keep Ethan from going after Deucalion, “Or I’ll let him lose on you,” he was close to doing to too, but Ethan couldn’t fight. Both of his hands were messed up from what he’d done to the wall. 

 

~DE ED~

 

Deucalion left even though he wanted to fix what he’d done. There was no way of doing that at the moment though. Aiden’s stance made it clear he wouldn’t hesitate to do anything to protect his brother. “Leave them alone, Kali,” he said. 

“The house sounded like it was coming down,” Kali said looking at the retreating Demon Wolf. 

“I SAID LEAVE THEM ALONE,” Deucalion roared causing the windows in the house to shake. If he’d had his sunglasses on they would have cracked in half he was so loud.

Kali tried not to flinch, but she covered her ears at the volume not saying another word. She knew not to mess with the demon wolf when he was this angry. She just didn’t know what it was about. She didn’t say a word, but when Deucalion left she looked in the twins’ room shocked at the destruction there. She had witnessed what they could do together, but this had been all Ethan. She walked away not daring to say a word because she wasn’t suicidal. 

Aiden held onto his brother glad that Ethan had finally stopped fighting him. He just didn’t let go, but he let up on the death grip. He knew that Ethan wasn’t going to move from where they were sitting. He knew somewhere in all the anger and mess of what happened it was out protection. He’d felt the mix emotions pouring out Deucalion, he just couldn’t forgive him right now for taking the protection too far. He was holding onto Ethan to stop his self from going after the demon wolf. 

It was going to be a while before Deucalion even got near to touching his brother again. He knew that Ethan was going to retreat into his self or do something else. They both had a dark side and this was defiantly a piece of Ethan’s dark side. He took Ethan’s pain away letting out a howl feeling it in his own body too. 

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been three weeks since Ethan and Deucalion had the blow up. Ethan's been using sex as an outlet with other guys to fix what he's feeling. Aiden knows that it's not going to help his brother though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left after this one that I post next week.

It was three weeks later and things hadn't changed in the house. Ethan was doing everything to avoid Deucalion. He had made Aiden be the go between if Deucalion had even said he wanted to talk. Kali and Ennis knew things were still wrong, but neither one of them were getting involved. The bedroom had spoke volumes on how badly it had been and was. Ethan was sharing Aiden’s bed since he hadn’t bothered fixing what he’d done to his own. There had been no way of repairing it once he’d smashed the frame. 

Ennis had said he'd listen if he wanted to talk, but he had just thanked him. It wasn't like Ennis could fix what was wrong. Their alpha was a cold blooded killer at times, but he didn't want it to be option one. He wanted Deucalion to think before he lashed out. He tried to do it sometimes, tried to remember what his parents might think. He wanted so badly to be with them again someday. 

His hands had healed over before the day had ended, but he’d still been furious. Aiden had helped him repaint the room once they realized the blood wasn’t going to come out. He hadn’t meant to go so far, he’d just used some of the anger he had still inside of him. The anger from what Travis had almost done to him. The anger from realizing that Deucalion still was the Demon Wolf underneath. Even though he showed him kindness and wanted him, he still had that instinct to go for the throat first. 

He had struggled against Aiden to get free when his brother had held onto him so tight. Aiden had broken his ribs holding to him to make sure he didn't go after Deucalion. It was what he had wanted to do so badly when he'd seen him in the doorway. Even though he wouldn't been able to fight him. He had wanted to show him just as much anger as he had done to the room. He was just glad that Aiden had been stronger than he had. He still could feel Aiden's arms at times so tight he could barely breathe trying to protect him from his self. 

He had gone out with Aiden like they had planned and found three different guys to fuck. He'd convinced a set of female twins that his brother was all they needed. Aiden had gotten what he'd wanted too that night. They'd dealt with their frustration and anger over what had happened. It had felt so good to take what he'd needed out in trade. Aiden had kept him from going too far though. 

He had come so close to hurting the first guy, but Aiden had taken hold of his hips forcing him to stop. He'd felt Aiden's claws sinking into him and he had pulled back to the present that night. He had wanted to punish Deucalion not the guy that he'd taken for a quick fuck. Aiden had known that and made him stop more than once when he'd become furious. By the time he had finally unloaded into the guy Aiden had complete control over how fast he moved. He hadn't let go since he'd almost bitten the guy. He hadn't been more grateful when he'd realized what he'd almost done that he had Aiden. 

~DE ED~

The night after that he had found Travis at the club. He'd taken him to one of those back rooms and fucked him into the bed. He'd showed Travis just who was submissive and he'd enjoyed it. He hadn't hurt him, but he knew that Travis was going to feel it for days. He had needed to dominate him proving something to his own self. He had forced his self to stay in control since he had gone alone. He hadn't wanted to fee like Travis stole something from him anymore. He had in a way since he'd planned on giving into Deucalion until he'd lashed out. 

Aiden hadn't even been with him when he'd gone back. He'd told him he was just going for a ride to clear his head. Aiden hadn't said one word when he'd smelt Travis all over him. He hadn't let the guy get near his ass, but he'd gone after Travis'. He had needed to get rid of the feeling like he was helpless. He wasn't anyone's bitch and he'd be damned if he went back to feeling that way. 

He hadn't even told Travis he was sorry for how Aiden had attacked him. He'd told him he was going to forget it and take what he was given. He actually thought it was nuts how easily the human had just accepted it. He felt nothing for him and it was mindless sex, he hadn't even gotten off the first time. Travis had cum screaming his name unloading completely untouched though. 

He had refused to even touch Travis cock the first night. He'd forced him to cum untouched even when he'd had Travis almost sobbing for him to touch him. He had been rough, but not vicious with him. Travis had begged him for every damn second of it too. Travis had been fucking back into him with every single rough thrust forward he'd forced him to take. 

That was how it had been for the last three weeks too. Every single night he’d take Travis somewhere in the club and fuck him. He’d even bent him over his bike one night. He made sure he didn’t do any damage, but didn’t hold back. He had jacked Travis off on the dance floor a few times. He'd done every thing he could think of to use as punishment sex on Travis. He'd smelt how much Travis got off on it what he did to him. It had turned him on too knowing that Travis was his bitch. 

He had gotten Travis to just drop his pants and bend over after the first week. He had watched Travis open his self up for him and he'd just give him his ass. He'd just slid in once and stayed there while Travis had clenched around his cock. He hadn't even fucking moved back out just talked so dirty to him that they’d both cum. It had gotten him off how Travis had wanted him to please him in every way. It had become fun too and he had felt his rage melt away after the first week. He still had been furious with Deucalion though and he wasn't about to let Travis have his ass either.

He had gone back to the house afterwards every time and made sure Deucalion could smell the human on him. It was his own personal revenge instead of attacking his alpha he did it that way. Show him what he could have had if he hadn’t been so vindictive to him. He showed him how much he enjoyed having Travis now even though he felt nothing for the human. He had never done what Travis had tried to do to him though. 

It was the one thing he couldn't do even if he was punishing Travis at times. He had asked Travis every time before he fucked him if he wanted it. He wouldn't touch Travis until he told him yes every damn time. He had done it to show Travis what the fuck consent meant. He had promised him every time if he didn't say yes then he would stop and leave him. 

He'd also told him what he'd do if he ever tried to rape a person again. It had been what he'd tried to do to him; it was why he'd been so angry to start with. He wouldn't show any mercy towards Travis if he did that to another person. He knew that kind of pain from transference from Aiden and their old pack. He had taken Aiden's pain feeling it even more after he'd been released from the chain that held him while they took turns on his brother. 

~DE ED~

At the moment Ethan was watching Travis dance in the cage again. His mind coming back to the present enjoying his self. He had already serviced four guys in the bathroom. Two of them he'd bent over and fucked them not letting them cum until he had gotten off first. One of them he hadn't even let off because he kept complaining. He had got tired of hearing the guy bitching about how he wasn't thrusting at the right angle. He'd fucking tried to explain how he needed to find his prostate. 

Aiden was back at the house since he was supposed to be doing something with Deucalion tonight. It was him that Deucalion had wanted to help, but he'd grabbed his helmet ignoring his alpha. He didn’t give a damn about anything besides what he was doing now. He probably shouldn’t be getting away with what he was doing. Yet, Deucalion hadn’t made him stop either. He hadn’t made it an order to stay.

He was letting the anger he felt by thinking for once he could get what he'd wanted without a price out. He didn't hold it towards Travis, but he still felt it for his way of thinking Aiden had tried to talk him into staying in tonight, but he didn't want to. He needed his control back as if it had never slipped when Deucalion had touched him. He couldn't get drunk on the beer, but he'd already downed three.

He had almost had four, but the guy he hadn't let off had tried to roof him. He had tasted it, but it did nothing to a werewolf thankfully. It was why he hadn't ever changed the angle for the guys prostate either. He hadn't deserved pleasure after he'd tried to hurt some innocent person. He'd thought about beating the guy’s ass, but he hadn't wanted to go too far and do real harm. 

The kind of harm that left the guy almost dead because he let his control slip. Aiden wasn't close by to stop him from going over that ledge. He wasn't going let his anger at Deucalion cause him to kill someone even if he'd been told he should have Travis. It wasn't him and he would never do that to get what he wanted. 

Ethan was already feeling the control falling back in place as Travis watched him right back. He was watching him while he ground against the guy he was dancing with. He had him flush against him holding his hips tight. He palmed the guy through his pants before rocking forward again. He was thrusting with the beat of the music holding Travis gaze. He had been taken as many guys as he wanted in the last three weeks. However, he had only let Travis be fucked by him. He had denied Travis the right to fuck anyone.

He was debating on making the guy the fifth one he fucked when he saw what Travis mouthed at him. He moved away from the guy in front of him hearing him groan at the loss of contact. He'd smelt how close he was to getting off. He just didn't feel like it anymore. He wanted Travis and he was going to have him again. It was mindless sex, but he had started to crave it. Like Travis was a drug, but he felt nothing towards him. He sure as hell wasn't no vampire from Twilight and he wasn't going be fucking no woman. 

Travis was a way of getting what he needed and he’d made it clear too. He’d told Travis he would never have what he’d tried the first night. Travis had tried it the second night. However, Ethan had stopped him cold and didn’t even let him cum the rest of the night. He’d gotten off plenty, but Travis had passed out without ever cumming. The cock ring he’d used still on him even when he woke up before Ethan left him. He had let him out of the cuffs at least before leaving him there. He'd made Travis wait until the next night before he let him off again finally. 

~DE ED~

"My shifts over, one of the other guys wanted the extra two hours. I didn't mind letting him have it," Travis said sitting down at one of the tables in the back. "You've already fucked four guys tonight. Thought you'd make your dance partner five," he said getting out of his own chair straddling Ethan. He was probably stupid, but he'd been glad that Ethan had showed back up. He'd enjoyed being fucked until he was begging to cum. He hadn't objected at the roughness since it was what he'd done to Ethan. He hadn’t even minded the times Ethan had left him without cumming. He was getting off on the way Ethan treated him. It was exactly how he treated other guys. He made them think he was going be nice then do everything that Ethan was doing to him. Although, Ethan hadn’t fucked him dry once. Even if he was getting some kind of revenge he never once hurt him with the sex it self. "Are you going to fuck me tonight?"

Ethan pulled Travis to him kissing him hard and possessive. He let his hand slide into Travis' pants moving it up and down his cock. It was an uncomfortable angle, but it didn't take but four or five strokes before Travis was cumming. "We're going to your apartment tonight," Ethan said once he pulled back wiping the cum on Travis' pants. He easily lifted Travis up as he stood turning Travis so he was facing the wall. In the three weeks they had been doing this they hadn’t once been to the apartment. He hadn't wanted to give Travis what he wanted in the way of going there.

The corner where they were at was dark since it was where most people came to make out. Some came to fuck in the spot not waiting for one of the back rooms. He yanked Travis pants down smiling when he saw his ass. He swiped some of the cum that was leaking down Travis cock spreading his legs farther apart. 

He brought his hand down thrusting one finger into Travis. He went all the way in pulling it back and adding a second when he went back in. He kept it up scissoring his fingers as he did so before stroking against Travis prostate. He added a third hearing Travis moaning begging for him to keep going. He got closer taking Travis cock again starting to jack him off again as he kept finger fucking him. He didn't deny Travis this time either he heard the cries he let out as he came painting the wall. 

He wasn't done though, he wanted in Travis now so he took what he wanted. Thrusting into Travis in one sharp motion taking any pain he might feel as he did so. He'd barely gotten his pants far enough down before he'd taken him. "I'm not submissive am I?" Ethan asked in a growl. He said it every time they fucked. He knew Travis knew it by now, but he still said it.

"No, god no, you're in control. You control if I cum or not. I'm the one that has to beg to get off," Travis shouted feeling Ethan's cock pounding into his ass. 

Ethan felt his eyes shift closing them as he barely kept his thrusts to human speed. He had gotten what he'd wanted and Travis shouting as he came for the third time had him cumming. He had his power back and his entire body was on a high as he filled Travis. He held his hips tight making sharp quick and dirty thrusts. Once he finished he pulled out. He turned Travis around kissing him hard holding his jaw as he did so. He easily lifted Travis up thrusting back in from the front. He hadn’t faced Travis once since they started this. He’d rather not see his face and he hadn’t kissed him much either. He only did it when he thought Travis deserved that kind of reward. 

Travis moaned locking his legs around Ethan’s waist surprised that he was facing him. He didn’t care though he took it as he was hammered into. Travis’ head went back against the wall as he felt his body shaking as he started to cum again. However, this time Ethan stopped his orgasm clamping his hand at the base of his cock.

"I'll be waiting at your apartment. Don't take long because I plan on fucking you half the night. I'm not going to stop until you can't even move from the pleasure, but you're still begging for me to fuck you." Ethan said setting Travis down after he had pulled free of him. He fixed his pants before walking away. He didn’t wait for an answer from Travis knowing he would do as he’d been told.

~DE ED~

Aiden sighed watching Ethan walk away and Travis leaning against the wall for support. He had gotten worried when he'd saw Ethan's phone on the charger. He'd left the house going after his brother. Ethan hadn't even noticed he'd been watching him for the last two hours. He'd kept hiding his scent, plus the place was hard to focus at times. 

He had watched his brother taking his hurt out on the different guys. He hadn’t let Ethan know he’d followed him here every night. Ethan hadn't been so far gone that he'd hurt any of them. He would have thought he'd at least taught the guy that tried to roofie him a lesson. He hadn't thought sex had been a lesson at all. He had though; it wasn't fucking him without letting him off either. 

The guy was alive and in no danger of dying, but he had kicked his ass. No one messed with his brother. He had taken the anger he’d wanted to take out on Deucalion for weeks now. He hadn’t wanted to be near their alpha, but Ethan had needed the space. He wasn’t going to make his brother deal with it. Ethan needed time so he was giving him that even if it meant fucking most of the guys in this state.

He was debating if he should stop Ethan from carrying out his plans with Travis. He'd been close enough to hear them then. Ethan had been too far into what he'd been doing to notice him. He just couldn’t let this go on anymore. He could feel every thing that Ethan felt and it was getting to him. He walked over to Travis pushing him back against the wall when he tried to move. 

"Ethan's not going to be at your apartment. You shouldn't talk to him again if you see him in here either. I'm telling you this before you get killed. I will only tell you this once because I promised him I wouldn't kill you. However, if you don't listen to me and I'll rip your throat out myself. I will protect him like I should have that first night even if he doesn't understand. He'll forgive me for what I do in the end though." Aiden growled walking away from Travis hoping he had scared him enough not to go near Ethan again. 

~DE ED~

Aiden got outside feeling a lot better now that he wasn't in the building anymore. It wasn't hard to find Ethan he was standing beside their bikes. "Get on the bike and don't even think about going to Travis place. What if it had been wolfsbane in that drink?" he asked once he was in front of his brother. "You didn't even have your phone, did you need your control that badly you'd let your dick lead you around?" he asked not wanting to be mean, but he wanted to know. “Three damn weeks of this and it ends now. I’m not happy with him either, but none of us can take this anymore,” He barely held back the growl he wanted to let out. He would always be on Ethan's side, but he knew his brother still wanted Deucalion too. It was why he kept this up trying put up so many walls from what he wanted.

"We are twins little brother. You do the same thing should I remind you of the body I buried because you lost it?" Ethan asked in a low voice not wanting anyone to hear them. "Deucalion doesn't even know about that one because I covered for you. I made sure the cops never found any evidence when he was reported missing. It's when I learned how to hack and I deleted everything on him. I have so much fucking blood on my hands from that night thinking about how I couldn't stop you. But I'll NEVER regret what I did in covering it up. I love you and I'll do it again and again," Ethan said gripping his helmet almost too tight. 

"I remember that night because I thought you were going hate me for what I had done. It was the first person I ever killed that had been human," Aiden said in a low voice, "The only human that I have ever killed. We both have blood on our hands from that night." Aiden said shifting his eyes to their alpha red before they turned electric blue for a moment. They were back to red before any other person would have seen them. He'd felt them turn that night for a split second knowing if he wasn't an alpha he'd be showing the blue ones for the rest of his life. "I lost it and I can't take it back even if he was a bastard that deserved what he got. I never wanted to go that far,"

Ethan flashed his own eyes blue then red they were twins in every way possible except for Aiden being bi. "I know you didn't it's why I covered and we're taking that to our grave together," he said putting his helmet back down on the bike with a sigh. "I wanted one thing, for two years now. I never acted though for so many reasons one of them because I can never trust him. I did in the kitchen and he went right back to death as the first thought." he was trying to get his self under control but he felt the anger as his eyes shifted. "I fucked them like I wanted to do to him so he'd know I'm no ones bitch," 

"Yeah we are just a like. You just don't enjoy it like I do. Even though you have thought you have for almost a month. You don't, Ethan I can sense it all over you, it's called regret. I wish I didn't enjoy what I do to them, but I do. Deucalion will kill anyone that gets in his way. Yet he likes you and he was pissed someone tried to hurt you. There probably is no changing him, none of us, but take what you can get." Aiden said shoving Ethan's helmet in his hands. "Go, Deucalion's the only one at the house. Ennis and Kali left to go somewhere," he waited until Ethan got on his bike. “Take your fucking anger out on him cause I’m sure he’d let you do it. He sure as hell hasn’t been the happiest person in weeks.” Aiden growled this time because he'd been the one suffering with Ethan's moods too.

Once Ethan left Aiden went to his own bike before leaving. He took off in the opposite direction to the all night diner. He didn't trust anyone but Ethan, but he knew Deucalion wasn't going to kill his brother. As much as he wanted to throttle the demon wolf he’d finally talked to him. It didn’t take much to know Deucalion was hurting too. 

It was almost comical that the destroyer of worlds had a heart that cared. He knew it was why he had wanted to protect Ethan. It was also why he had gotten tired of the silence and sent Ethan home. They needed to deal with it before it went too far and there was no fixing it. He hadn’t wanted to at first after finding Ethan weeks earlier. He had never planned on fixing it between them. He had been the one that ordered Deucalion to stay the hell away from them. There was just this thing beating in his chest that made him want his brother to be happy. Fucking guys that meant nothing wasn't what Ethan wanted. 

~DE ED~

Ethan got back to the house going inside finding Deucalion in the living room. He was sitting on the couch, the same one he'd been on three weeks earlier. "You have fun tonight? Fuck enough humans?" Deucalion asked looking right at Ethan. "I can smell them all over you," he said getting off the couch going over to Ethan. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I am going to fuck you. I'm not going to make you submit. I already told you I wouldn't break you. I am always going to protect you though. It's what you do for the ones you care about. I just can’t do things the way you want,” he said being honest with Ethan.

Deucalion didn't hesitate in pulling Ethan to him finally getting what he had wanted weeks before. It frustrated him that Ethan had been avoiding him for so long. He hated his self for what he had done to the younger werewolf. He had come so close to finding the Travis guy and ripping him apart. The only problem with that was he'd never have Ethan the way he wanted if he had. He would have lost Ethan's trust, not that he had much of it yet. He wanted to, but only time would prove if he got it. 

Ethan moaned into the kiss opening his mouth before Deucalion's tongue slipped into his mouth. He wanted Deucalion; he didn't know what it felt like to be loved. He didn't think he'd ever feel that, not real love, down to your soul. He did know what it was like to want something so badly it hurt. His entire body wanted Deucalion and he wasn't going to stop him. It was what he had really wanted for the last three weeks. The guys he’d fucked, Travis too, all of them he’d wanted it to be Deucalion. Even when he’d been so furious he’d wanted this. It was why he had lashed out in so much anger and hatred. 

~DE ED~

 

Deucalion backed them up until Ethan's back hit against the door to the house. It was the closest surf and he needed physical contact right then. He was careful not to hurt Ethan as his claws ripped the younger alpha's pants away. He growled smelling other scents all over Ethan's privates. He opened his own pants letting them fall before taking hold of both their cocks. He growled more feeling Ethan's cock touching his own as he jacked them off. 

Ethan let his head fall back not caring when it hit the door. He couldn't move as Deucalion picked the pace up stripping their cocks. Pre-cum leaking from both their cocks mixing as the pain from dry friction turned to pure pleasure. He cried out when Deucalion's hand twisted moving at a speed that only they could manage. He let out a howl as his orgasm ripped from his body feeling Deucalion's cum and his own splattering over their bodies. 

Deucalion let his own howl out glad that no one was around for miles to hear them. He let go of Ethan turning him around so he was facing the door. He grabbed some of the cum from his cock pulling Ethan back some. He shoved his legs apart before pushing one of his fingers into Ethan's tight channel. He smiled knowing that Ethan hadn't gotten what he'd set out to do. He had to remind his self to hold back on fucking him rough. 

Ethan gasped feeling the intrusion, seconds later he felt Deucalion's finger slide all the way in. He felt his fangs biting down onto his bottom lip to keep from shouting. "Hurts," he'd never even tried the dildo Aiden had gotten him. He had been too upset to even think about fucking his self with it. It had been over six months since he'd tried using his own fingers. It had always left him frustrated wanting it to be someone else’s. 

Deucalion stopped pulling completely out of Ethan; he let his hand take away the pain. "I'm sorry," he hadn't said those words in years. He had been blinded by his own need forgetting yet again that Ethan had never bottomed before. He turned Ethan around looking at him; he didn't need to use his alpha eyes to know he'd almost gone too far in his hurry. He had needed to put his own scent on Ethan to wipe away all the others. He had held his rage for weeks when he’d smelt the humans all over Ethan. "We're going to my room and I'm getting you clean. I can't focus with you smelling like anyone else," it was what had been driving him. 

Ethan didn't want it to be over now, but he didn't want his first time to end with him never wanting to be touched again. He leaned into Deucalion kissing him so he'd know that he wasn't mad. He wasn't, Deucalion had pulled back the second he'd said it hurt. He'd taken his pain away, something no one in the damn club would have done. Travis had tried to take him dry at first until he'd showed him who was in control. "Thank you," he said when he pulled back for air taking Deucalion's hand leading the way to the bathroom. 

He didn’t understand how all the things he’d felt for almost a month could not feel as bad. He was still hurt, but what he’d just been shown took some of the sting away. He knew it was probably crazy to just let it go. He didn’t want to feel the way he had any longer. He could feel his werewolf begging to taste blood. He had almost gone too far a couple of times. He had almost given into that dark side that he tried to keep at bay. It was what kept bringing him back when he hadn't known Aiden was there. He didn't want to become a demon wolf too.

 

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Finally here the last chapter of Ethan and Deucalion they finally get what they have both wanted. Hope the wait has been worth it. I have enjoyed all the kudos that I have gotten from the readers so far thanks so much.

Deucalion shifted his eyes so he could see Ethan lying on the bed. He still hadn't figured what was special about the oldest twin. He was pulled to him like a moth to a flame something he'd never wanted before. He had bedded plenty of women and guys, he didn't have a preference. He just took what he wanted and left. Now, he didn't want to just leave it be, he wanted more than a quick fuck. He made up his mind when he stopped out in the living room. 

He had already cleaned Ethan making sure there wasn't a trace of another guy on him. He'd touched every inch of the younger alpha while they'd showered. Before they'd finished he'd taking Ethan to the brink twice before letting him cum. The first he'd sucked him off making Ethan hold onto the shower head so he wouldn't touch him. The second one he'd stood behind Ethan placing his cock head against the gland behind Ethan's balls. He'd moved it back and forth until Ethan had cum. He'd finishing the shower after that wanting to continue in the actual bed. 

Deucalion took the lube from the nightstand before getting on the bed. He wanted so badly for Ethan to trust him, something he rarely did his self. He ran his hand over Ethan's toned body knowing he'd worked to get what he was seeing. He still remembered the opened wounds over both twins when he'd first saw them. 

Their former alpha had used wolfsbane to get the wounds to stay open for days. He'd promised them he'd help them become stronger and get free of their hell. He'd taught them both how to fight and merge together as one. He had promised they'd never be beat down like that again. He had no intentions of starving them, burning them or shooting them with wolfsbane bullets only to burn it out. 

"Do you trust me?" Deucalion asked hoping that the answer would be yes. He didn't know if it would always be there, but in that moment he wanted it to be yes. He felt more for Ethan though and it scared him more than feeling his soul slipping away every day. What he had done weeks ago came back to the fact he wanted no one to hurt them. It was the only time he had slipped up. He wanted to change what he had done, but he couldn’t take it back now. 

"I can't answer that right now. I want to, ask me again tomorrow. One day I might be able to give you a yes to that question too," Ethan said hoping Deucalion didn't throw him out of the room. Instead, he was being kissed again as he heard the top to the lube pop open. He could feel his own heart racing hoping he never regretted this. 

 

~DE ED~

Deucalion went slower this time opening Ethan up at first. He found his prostate curling his finger back listening to Ethan's moans. He added a second finger scissoring them apart. He thrusted them in and out at a medium pace once Ethan had adjusted. It was another five minutes before he added a third. He wasn't chancing it because even if his heart was close to being dead, soul being destroyed daily. He wasn't going to break the promise he'd made even if no one else got why. 

"I'm ready, god, just fuck me already," Ethan growled out moving back against the fingers thrusting into his ass. He moaned feeling the tips of the fingers pushing against his prostate. He arched up shouting as he reached his climax. He hadn't expected he'd cum now, he'd tried to wait, but his body was on edge. 

"Now you're ready," Deucalion said lining his self up after coating his cock with more lube. He thrust forward so only the head of his cock was inside Ethan. He was seeping the pain away with his hand. He waited until Ethan nodded before he thrust forward so he was all the way in balls deep. He stopped taking the pain after another minute claiming Ethan's mouth. 

Deucalion started moving pulling back then thrusting forward, moving his mouth down to Ethan's neck. He worried one spot, right above his pulse until a bruise started forming. It would be gone soon, but it was there at the moment. He took hold of Ethan's hips moving in sharp thrusts, but not back much. It was slow and he would never do it for anyone else. He re-angled after a few more thrusts moving against Ethan's prostate every time. 

Ethan wrapped his legs around Deucalion as the thrusts picked up. "Just fuck me," He growled out, he wasn't going to break. He didn't have to wait long for what he wanted meeting Deucalion's thrusts. They picked up to a speed that he wanted and needed. He felt his orgasm rising moving his hand to his own cock, but he was denied. "Duke," he complained. He needed to be touched, but couldn't. 

Deucalion started thrusting faster taking a hold of Ethan's hips. "You can't touch yourself," he said wanting to watch Ethan cum without being touched this time. It wasn't going to take much longer, his pace slamming into Ethan driving him closer to his orgasm. 

Ethan went back into every thrust not sure how much longer he could take it. His entire body was aching with need like it had been earlier. He reached for his cock again only to have Deucalion pin both his hands down. He let his legs drop not able to keep them up anymore. 

He didn't know how long they'd been like this, but it felt like hours. He clamped down on Deucalion's cock as it slammed into his prostate again. He took hold of Deucalion's hips flipping them over, he couldn't take it anymore. He went from slow to fast and back again, denying him. He'd broken free of the grip easily and was riding Deucalion now. 

He lifted up only to slam back down until he felt Deucalion's cock explode inside of him. Jets of cum hitting right against his prostate sending him over too. Deucalion's hands tightened around his hips slamming up into him until they were both spent. He collapsed forward barely turning to his side as he fell. He whined feeling Deucalion's hand moving over his cock. He was still hard and he didn't know if he could go again. 

~DE ED~

Deucalion slipped from Ethan kissing him; he let him come down for a moment or two. He could tell Ethan wasn't finished. He got to his knees pulling Ethan to his before thrusting back into him. "This is going to be fast," he said before pulling back thrusting into Ethan at his full force. He shifted completely into his alpha form. His skin turning a dark blue, eyes completely red, claws coming up along with the facial hair. 

"Fuck," Ethan shouted, he wasn't in pain, he just hadn't expected Deucalion to shift. He could feel his alpha's cock grow as well. 

Deucalion growled against Ethan's ear before he made good on his promise of fast. He wrapped his hand around Ethan's cock being careful not to hurt him with his claws. He then started jacking his hand up and down Ethan's cock smearing it with cum from before. He had Ethan tight against him so he couldn't move. "I'm going to bite you," he said before he bared his fangs sinking them into Ethan's neck. 

Ethan let out a roar feeling his cock erupt, jets of cum shooting out. Deucalion's hand still moving up and down his cock at an inhuman speed. The pain in his neck easing into pleasure before they were both falling forward. He barely caught his self with his arm so he stayed on his knees. He gasped Deucalion still biting into his neck as his hands moved to his hips fucking him harder. He cried out at the roughness, but he liked it too. He wanted Deucalion to go faster if it was possible. He did his best to thrust back as his body was taking beyond its limits. He passed out feeling another orgasm tear through his body. It was exactly what he’d been wanting for two years. 

Deucalion used his tongue to wipe the blood away from Ethan's neck. He had told his self he wouldn't bite him. Ethan hadn't told him no and his wolf had begged for it. He knew it wasn't a claiming bite; he hadn't marked Ethan as his. He'd done it to make the last orgasm Ethan felt to be mind blowing. He hadn't thought it would pull two from him or he'd pass out. He turned them on their sides holding Ethan to him. He didn't bother pulling free; he wanted Ethan to wake up with him still inside him. He wanted him to remember what they had done before he'd passed out. 

~DE ED~

Ethan woke up hours later still wrapped in Deucalion's arms feeling the alpha's cock still inside of him. He winced feeling the soreness in his body and ass. He went to move, but Deucalion pulled him back again. Deucalion's hand moved over Ethan's torso taking the pain before he slid out. He wanted Ethan to stay with him, but he couldn't make him. He let the grip he had on Ethan go letting him make the decision to stay or go. 

Ethan turned until he was on his other side facing Deucalion. He had never stayed after sex, most of the time it was in a bar or club. Unless they were supposed to be seducing someone in another pack he hadn't gone to a bed either. Deucalion's skin had gone back to the normal color, no trace of the demon wolf on his body. 

"Do you want me to stay?" Ethan asked, he had to actually hear the words. "I told you what I wanted, so do I stay or go?" he wouldn't hesitate to leave if he wasn't wanted. Besides Aiden he was used to not being wanted. Although, he had been wanted earlier, he just didn't know about now. 

"Yes, I want you to stay Ethan," Deucalion answered not needing to see to know Ethan was watching him. He had thought he had proved he wasn't going to hurt the younger alpha, but the trust issues still ran deep. His own weren't that forgiving, but having Ethan where he was now, he wanted again. 

Ethan lay back on the pillows, "I'll stay when I want, I won't be owned and you will never claim me." he said because he refused to be marked by someone he wasn't sure could actually love him. "If I want out then it's over, Aiden already knows, but you're telling Kali and Ennis. I won't be your dirty secret," Ethan said before he sat up, he wasn't going far, but he didn't say anything. He got up and walked out of the room leaving Deucalion to wonder just where he was going. 

Deucalion hadn't had a chance to agree to the terms when Ethan walked out. He wasn't sure where Ethan was going, but he heard him making a phone call. There was only one person that Ethan would be calling this early. It was almost dawn, he could just tell without needing to see it. He closed his eyes waiting for Ethan to come back. He'd give him his privacy to talk to Aiden over the phone. It was part of that trust he was wanting, needing Ethan to have in him. 

It wasn't long before Ethan came back to the room crawling back in the bed. He had needed to make sure that Aiden was okay too. Deucalion had fucked him at the end and bitten him causing him to cum just from the bite along. He couldn't help the smile forming when Aiden had threatened to pay him back in the worse way possible. He wasn't sure what it would be, but he'd do it. 

"I was told to tell you next time we have to warn Aiden if you're going demon wolf on my ass," Ethan laughed, "Apparently being phantomly fucked in a diner isn't that great." he could imagine Aiden's reaction. They hadn't known that their pain transference would work for pleasure too. They'd never bottomed only fucked the ones they were with. 

"Did he enjoy it?" Deucalion asked moving his hand over Ethan's back when Ethan laid his head down against his chest. 

"He didn't say, just that he's on his way here," Ethan replied closing his eyes. He needed sleep even if he had already gotten over two hours of it. He was physically and emotionally exhausted from the last weeks. "I'll try and trust you, just leave Travis alive. I'm not going back there," he had what he'd been trying to get for two years. He didn't need to get it else where. “You’re still going find some way to say your sorry.” He didn’t have to say for what because they both knew what he meant. 

"We're leaving next week so he won't be a problem. As for the other stuff you said, this was never about owning you. I rather like the way you are now," Deucalion smiled because he sometimes enjoyed the way Ethan would get upset. Although he never wanted to see what he had three weeks before. The way Ethan had been, he knew he had come close to breaking him. If he wasn't going to the club to fuck his way through guys he would be here. He told him that he'd tell Kali and Ennis. He wasn’t going to keep Ethan as his secret. "We can finish talking later, go to sleep Ethan. I plan on having you again soon, might even let you fuck me." 

Ethan grinned before closing his own eyes letting sleep take him thinking about the idea of returning what Deucalion had done to him. Two years of wanting Deucalion and he finally got him. He just hoped things didn't change any time soon. He could get used to lying here listening to Deucalion's heart beating under his ear. He was starting to trust his alpha, even if he was one too. It was the only other place he had felt safe in years. His brother being the first, but that was on a different level. He just had to remind his self that he could never completely change him. Even if he wanted to do that, he knew what was under him.

 

~The End~

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more tags each week as I post the next chapters. Thanks for the kudos so far on other works and ones to come.


End file.
